elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3303/November
03 NOV Community Goal: Operation Andronicus With Thargoid attacks becoming a regular occurrence in the Pleiades Nebula, Aegis has leveraged its considerable reserves to fund a military operation in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. The initiative, dubbed ‘Operation Andronicus’, has been expressly conceived to counter Thargoid aggression in the region. Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, elaborated on the nature of the initiative: “Personal-scale craft are particularly effective against Thargoid vessels, not least because of the comparative vulnerability of capital-class ships. I therefore believe the most effective way to address the Thargoid threat – in the short term at least – is a militia of seasoned combat pilots. Aegis has agreed to finance this initiative, which will aim to deliver a strategic blow to the Thargoids in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55.” Aegis Research has confirmed that it will reward pilots who hand in Pilots Federation Combat Bonds at The Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. The operation begins on the 2nd of November 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Halloween Appeal Concludes A spokesperson for the Hallowed Chapter of LHS 2094 has announced that its appeal for commodities has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots took to their ships to deliver goods to the LHS 2094 system for an opulent Halloween party, and to protect those ferrying commodities to Patterson Vision. As the campaign drew to a close, a spokesperson for the Hallowed Chapter of LHS 2094 released the following statement: “This is going to be one of the greatest Halloween parties of all time! Who cares if the Thargoids kill us all – at least we’ll go out with a bang. And we won’t have to live with the hangover!” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Patterson Vision in the LHS 2094 system. Community Goal: Rescue Operation in the Pleiades Cooper Research Associates have launched a rescue operation to recover personal effects, data and people from Thargoid attack sites in the Pleiades Nebula. The organisation has promised to reward pilots who deliver occupied escape pods, damaged escape pods, black boxes and personal effects to the search-and-rescue contact at The Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 system. A spokesperson for Cooper Research Associates released a brief statement: “Eyewitnesses have reported that Thargoid vessels are taking occupied escape pods from ships they have attacked. It is therefore essential that we recover any and all individuals from these attack sites before they can be similarly abducted.” The operation begins on the 2nd of November 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 10 NOV Galactic News: Pleiades Rescue Operation Concludes Cooper Research Associates have announced that their rescue operation has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of independent pilots supported the campaign, taking to their ships to recover people and personal effects from Thargoid attack sites. Many of those rescued are now recovering at The Oracle. Cooper Research Associates have extended their gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the operation can now collect their rewards from The Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 system. Community Goal: Wolves of Jonai Appeal The Central Command of the Wolves of Jonai has announced plans to expand its presence in HR 7047 by constructing a new asteroid base among the rings of HR 7047 2 C. But with a lack of reliable supply lines into the system, the Wolves are relying on the galactic community for help in amassing the necessary materials. The Jonai Merchant's Guild has been authorised to oversee the appeal, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver titanium, beryllium, explosives, aluminium and palladium to Grant Dock in the HR 7047 system. The Wolves of Jonai have also placed a kill order on all ships on their wanted list, to ensure that those delivering commodities can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 9th of November 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Feeding California The Spinward Marches Alliance Concern has announced plans to establish an agricultural facility in the Synuefai LX-R d5-28 system, with the aim of supporting the Alliance and Turner Research Group outposts in the California Nebula. To support this goal, the organisation has asked the galactic community to deliver terrain enrichment systems, crop harvesters and auto fabricators to Hansford’s Landing in the BD+22 4939 system. Commanders who support the campaign will be generously compensated. Saool Aledon, a senior operative in the Spinward Marches, released the following statement: “We are well aware of the challenges involved in supporting outposts far from the core systems. We want to leverage our expertise to support the Alliance’s operations in the California Nebula, and we hope we have the support of the galactic community.” The campaign begins on the 9th of November 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Operation Andronicus Concludes Admiral Aden Tanner has confirmed that Operation Andronicus has reached a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by taking to their ships to deliver a strategic blow to the Thargoids in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. As the campaign drew to a close, Admiral Aden Tanner released a statement: “The operation’s success proves that small ships, when piloted by seasoned Commanders, are our best hope of addressing the Thargoid threat, at least for the present. Every pilot who took part in this initiative has my sincere gratitude.” Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect their rewards from The Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 system. 11 NOV Galactic News: Taipan AX1 Announced A spokesperson for Faulcon DeLacy has announced that the manufacturer has teamed up with Aegis to produce a new version of its popular fighter, the Taipan. The spokesperson confirmed that the development was a direct response to the rising Thargoid threat. Barr Winters, a Faulcon DeLacy engineer who worked on the new Taipan, elaborated on the ship’s specifications: “The new Taipan has been equipped with two AX multi-cannons, replacing the default utility mount and small hardpoints. These cannons are slightly punchier than standard, which we hope will make the ship particularly effective against Thargoid vessels.” The new Taipan, which will be known as the AX1, is not to be confused with the existing Aegis Taipan variant. The ship will be available from the 13th of November 3303. Galactic News: Black Fleet Takes Control of Tiliala The GalNet News Agency has learned that the Black Fleet, an independent organisation formerly based in Varpet, has become the dominant faction in the Tiliala system. The news is significant because access to the system – which was previously controlled by the Conservatives of Tiliala – is dependent on the possession of a permit. It is understood that the right to grant access to the system is now shared by both the Black Fleet and the Conservatives of Tiliala. Lanquo Parkes, an expert in territorial disputes, offered the following assessment: “This is a highly unusual situation, but the Black Fleet expended considerable effort to take control of Tiliala, and it is only right that it be able to control access to the system. The Conservatives of Tiliala have retained the right to issue permits, but they now have only a marginal presence in Tiliala, having relocated to a Wells-class Carrier in nearby Akandinigua.” The Conservatives have secured the support of various corporate and political partners to ensure their new asset does not fall into enemy hands. One of these partners, who elected to remain anonymous, said: “We do not want to see our friends suffer any further losses. We have therefore taken steps to ensure their new home, Tiliala’s Lament, cannot be taken from them.” 14 NOV Galactic News: Message Found in Celaeno A number of news feeds have reported the discovery of an intriguing message in the Celaeno system. The message, which was recovered from a listening post, apparently contains an emergency broadcast from the Aida, a Hogan-class cargo vessel. The precise nature of the message has not been confirmed, and it is not known if security forces in Celaeno have investigated the issue. 16 NOV Galactic News: Previously Unseen Thargoid Ships in Electra Recent reports indicate that a new kind of Thargoid vessel has been encountered in the Electra system. The previously unseen ships were encountered by independent pilots investigating the wreckage of the Aida, a Hogan-class cargo vessel that was apparently attacked by Thargoids. The Thargoid ship has been classified as a ‘Basilisk’ Interceptor by the Pilots Federation. System security forces in Electra offered the following assessment: “The Basilisk hits harder than the Cyclops, and it’s tougher too. It also deploys a denser swarm of Thargons. Interestingly, all the Basilisks we’ve encountered are heavily scarred, almost as if they’ve been around longer, taken more punishment.” Authorities in Electra have warned those living in the system to exercise extreme caution, and not to engage Thargoid ships under any circumstances. 17 NOV Galactic News: Wolves of Jonai Appeal Concludes The Central Command of the Wolves of Jonai has announced that its campaign to build an asteroid base among the rings of HR 7047 2 C has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the campaign by delivering construction materials to Grant Dock, and by eliminating agitators in the HR 7047 system. A spokesperson for the Wolves of Jonai released the following statement: “Thanks to the Commanders who contributed materials to the Wolves of Jonai, the construction of our new asteroid base is now assured. Central Command extends its thanks to the pilots involved.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Grant Dock in the HR 7047 system. Community Goal: Breakfast at Tranquillity The people of the Leesti system are not the only ones celebrating this week. The Guardians of Tranquillity have announced plans to host a food festival in the Tarach Tor system, prompting criticism from Independent Leesti for Equality, which is coordinating a similar event in Leesti. The Guardians of Tranquillity have strenuously denied that the event is an attempt to upstage Independent Leesti for Equality. Guardians of Tranquillity spokesperson General Hunter O'Brien released the following statement: "The 'Breakfast at Tranquillity' food festival will showcase the very best regional cuisine, together with libations from Tarach Tor's many fine vineyards and breweries. In addition to these delicacies, we are hoping to be able to offer foods from the Lave sector of space, and have placed an open order for various rare goods." In support of the event, the Guardians of Tranquillity have promised to reward pilots who deliver Azure Milk, Diso Ma Corn, Lavian Brandy, Uszaian Tree Grubs and Orrerian Vicious Brew to the Tranquillity starport in the Tarach Tor system. The campaign begins on the 16th of November 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: California Campaign Concludes Civility Marks, the Chief Security Officer for the Spinward Marches Alliance Concern, has announced that the organisation’s campaign to establish an agricultural facility in the Synuefai LX-R d5-28 system has reached a successful conclusion, thanks to support from the space-faring community. Construction of the facility is expected to begin within the next few weeks. The Spinward Marches Alliance Concern has extended its gratitude to those who supported the initiative, and invited them to try Morrina or Badfort Tea when returning to Hansford’s Landing. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Hansford’s Landing in the BD+22 4939 system. Community Goal: Lunch in Leesti Food lovers from across the galaxy will converge on George Lucas Station in the Leesti system this week in anticipation of a one-of-a-kind gastronomic festival. 'Lunch in Leesti' is a week-long celebration of Leesti's finest restaurants and wineries, offering attendees a chance to sample food prepared by the Master Chefs of Noti. In addition to enjoying various regional dishes, guests will have an opportunity to sample a range of intergalactic delicacies, imported at great expense by the event organisers, Independent Leesti for Equality. The organisation has placed an open order for Aepyornis Eggs, Ceti Rabbits, Tanmark Tranquil Tea, Tarach Spice and Utgaroar Millennial Eggs, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these rare commodities to George Lucas Station in Leesti. Aide Elias Hampton, a spokesperson for Independent Leesti for Equality, announced: "Independent Leesti for Equality is proud to sponsor this year's Leesti food festival, and will gladly reimburse pilots who supply us with the requested goods." The campaign begins on the 16th of November 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 18 NOV Galactic News: Galactic Authorities Call for Calm As reports continue to pour in of Thargoid attacks, the galaxy’s leaders have issued statements urging the public to remain calm. In a missive released to a number of news feeds, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval said: “It is true that the Thargoids represent a pertinent threat, but it is important that we understand the scale of this threat. At present, they are active only in the Pleiades Nebula, and there is no reason to believe they will spread beyond this area. Indeed, it is entirely possible that they lack the numbers to do so.” Federation President Zachary Hudson adopted a similar stance, while making an allusion to Federal-Imperial solidarity: “They haven’t set foot outside the Pleiades, and if they do, we have the means to deal with them. With the Federation and the Empire working together, there is no enemy we cannot overcome. The galactic community has nothing to fear.” But the buoyancy of these statements was undercut by Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, who offered the following assessment to The Federal Times: “We have no intelligence regarding the Thargoids’ long-term plans, and it would be premature – if not irresponsible – to assert that they will remain in the Pleiades. I can assure you, however, that this is a matter Aegis is actively investigating.” 24 NOV Galactic News: Guardians of Tranquility Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for the Guardians of Tranquility has announced that its appeal for rare food and drink has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Tranquility, the organisation’s base of operations. In a brief statement, Guardians of Tranquility spokesperson General Hunter O’Brien said: “The Guardians of Tranquility are delighted with the success of this campaign, and would like to thank the pilots who supported it.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Tranquility in the Tarach Tor system. Galactic News: Culinary Appeal Concludes Independent Leesti for Equality has announced that its appeal for rare food and drink has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to George Lucas Station, the organisation’s base of operations. Elias Hampton, a spokesperson for Independent Leesti for Equality, said: “Thanks to those who responded to our appeal, Lunch in Leesti looks set to be a resounding success. We would like to thank the many intrepid pilots who supplied us with rare foods from distant systems.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from George Lucas Station in the Leesti system. Community Goal: Fifth Aegis Initiative Aegis has announced a second military strike on a Thargoid-occupied system, following the success of Operation Andronicus. The operation will focus on Electra, where high concentrations of Thargoid vessels have been reported. Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis's chief military liaison, elaborated on the nature of the operation: "We have two primary objectives: To reduce the number of Thargoid vessels operating in Electra, and to gather Thargoid material with which to test and calibrate our anti-Thargoid technologies." Aegis Research has promised to reward pilots who hand in Pilots Federation Combat Bonds at Cavaleiri in the Electra system. The campaigns begin on the 23rd of November and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Category:GalNet